the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place of Starry Skies/History
This is the history/info page for The Place of Starry Skies. How the Starry Skies and Eternal Darkness Were Created A long time ago, there lived two cats, two sisters, named Pegasus and Achlys. They were born into a world filled with war, chaos, and disorder. The two sisters worked together to bring peace to the world of cats and stop the violence. All went well until one day.... Something snapped inside of Achlys' mind. She became insane, violent, cruel, and sadistic. She killed her sister in order to gain power among the rogue cats, and a war broke out which lead to countless deaths. Pegasus used her power to create The Place of Starry Skies, a place where cats could live in peace safely after they have passed. Achlys created The Place of Eternal Darkness, a cat Hell where all evil cats go to suffer after they have died. Cat Spirit Info Cat Spirits from the Starry Skies are generally much more powerful than Eternal Darkness cats. After a cat dies, they normally obtain one power and can gain more the longer they remain a cat spirit. Some cats have no powers for an unknown reason. Most Cat Spirits from the Starry Skies can go back and forth between the Starry Skies and Twoleg Place with ease, though some cats are unable to pass through the barrier, or are unable to return once they have entered Twoleg Place. Cat Spirits can have kits, but if the kit is a cat spirit or a normal cat depends on the parents. If one parent is a cat spirit and the other is not, the kit will be a normal living cat. If both parents are cat spirits or the kit has died in its mother's womb, the kit will be a cat spirit. Also, cat spirit powers are normally genetic. For example, all the cats on Achilles' father's side of the family have control over electricity. Common Cat Spirit Powers These are just a few examples of common powers. There are many more to choose from for your cat. *Shape-shifting (Generally into only one or two animals) *Control over an "element" (EX: Fire, Water, Electricity) *Teleportation (Generally paired with control over electricity) *Psychic Powers (ability to see into future or past) To-and-From Twoleg Place Main article: The Star Gate Starry Skies cats normally visit twoleg place then return to the Starry Skies often. For a spirit to visit Twoleg Place from the skies, they must travel through "The Star Gate." This "gate" is now in ruins, and resembles a few toppled pillars of white rock, but it still serves as an entrance to the living world. A cat that has the ability to travel to twoleg place must walk through the gate and from there can travel to Twoleg Place. Once they are in Twoleg Place, the cat can then travel to the skies from anywhere in Twoleg Place, but will always end back up at the gate. For some cats, they can not travel to twoleg place, or once there can not travel back to the Starry Skies. Category:History Pages Category:Clans Category:Roleplay